Spread spectrum signals are utilized for a variety of reasons in the communications art. For example, spreading the signal over a larger spectrum reduces the energy density at any specific frequency or band of frequencies and substantially reduces the radiation effects. Also, spread spectrum signals are utilized for security in communictions since a spread spectrum signal is relatively difficult to despread.
In the prior art estimates are made as to each new bit received. The number of correct estimates is recorded in a histogram an when a sufficient number of correct estimates is recorded, the histogram exceeds a threshold indicating that the correct spreading code has been determined. The major problem with this prior art method is that it takes too much time since thousands of correct answers must be obtained before the correct spreading code can be determined. Further, this method does not give synchronization so that even after the spreading code has been determined it must be synchronized with the incoming signal, which requires substantial additional time.